solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Ladar Nym
Ladar Nym is located just below Naime. A land with a rich diversity of flora and fauna. The eastern coast are littered with beaches and several rivers run through the sovereignty itself. The capitol of E'dan and of the human race is located here as well as the seat of the Empyrean Government where the Royal Family governs the sovereignty as well as the entire land. 'About' Ladar Nym is based on the geography of the eastern central states of the United States. With a similar topography and a climate of temperate winters and summers, with the occasional storm fronts making certain seasons unbearable. The Twin Cities is located in what would be Washington D.C., and as it is the capital of America, it serves as the capital of E’Dan. The Empyrean Castle is the home of the ruling monarchy, located on the eastern side of the Stella River. The cities perfectly mirror one another with the Stella River being running through the middle. Though called twin cities, it is considered one single city. Evergreen forests litter the sovereignty and a large array of rivers and crystal clear lakes dot the land, most prominent are the Boreal Lakes to the north of Lladar Nym, lakes that it shares with Naime and Toka’ad. Being the seat of the government, Ladar Nym is a highly political place. Rallies and riots often happen, some violent, some peaceful, in the Empyrean Kingdom. This would generally make the sovereignty one of the most volatile and dangerous places in E’Dan, however, it’s militant force is quite strong and several mercenary groups as well as the Empyrean Army use Ladar Nym as their home base. As such, Ladar Nym is one of the safest sovereignties in the land. Being the second home of the Humans (Konyu being the first), they make up a majority of the population of Ladar Nym, with elves of both kinds being second. Merfaer and Ryth have an equal standing, with Umbrians taking up the minority (as they usually do). Ladar Nym is the wealthiest sovereignty in E’Dan, taking a cut from the taxes from the other sovereingties. Nobles are prevalent in Ladar Nym and taxes them accordingly, though a majority of the sovereignty’s economy comes from the taxation of the middle and lower class. Being the heart of the nation, roads from all across E’Dan lead to Ladar Nym, and tolls are collected from those who would travel to and through the Capitol. Little is exported from the sovereignty itself, though imports from its neighboring lands are abundant. 'Settlements' Most of Ladar Nym's settlements evoke a sense of nobility. Castles and bastions and ramparts are prominent in Ladar Nym architecture, as well as grand caryatids, frescoes, freezes, and masts waving the flag of E'Dan. The cities are strongly enforced by Empyrean soldiers and is one of the most secure places in the kingdom. Ladar Nym's settlements are named after deities from roman goddesses, a salute to their noble status. * Twin Cities * Port Diana * Port Fortuna * Port Bellia * Minerva * Juno * Vesta * Nova 'Points of Interest' Ladar Nym is a sovereignty of flat lowlands and rocky highlands. A majority of the farms and groves are set to the south and west of the nation, where richer, more fertile soul is abundant. Long rocky gorges and valleys make excellent feeding grounds for herd animals but poor areas for agriculture. The areas in Ladar Nym are also named after roman deities. * Dea Forest * Nox Field * Caelus Mountains * Luna Meadow * Ceres Falls * Sol Highlands